Storm and Shadow
by Qeani
Summary: Follow Cara Armstrong a Harvard student and aspiring scientist, as she has the adventure, of a lifetime that involves a former cross-dressing roommate and the infamous Host Club. Life will never be the same. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my first Ouran fanfic. I've had this idea running around my head for a long time and figured I might as well put it on paper/the internet. Please let me know if I should continue or just your general thoughts, that works to! I hope you like it!**

 **Oh, I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Bisco Hatori and Hakusensha, and I never will... But I do own the OC's and the plot! Cheers! :D**

* * *

Pitter patter

Pitter patter.

Crash. Flash.

Fiddling with the camera, the young woman waited for the opportune moment, the right lighting, shadows, and perfect- "Wait, don't move." Biting her lip the girl brought the camera up to focus and held up her hand, "3, 2,- there it is!" Cara started dancing on her toes as she perused the images she had taken.

"Cara, please we need to go." Motioning at the sky, Sam continued, "seriously just look at the weather."

"I got it! I got it!" She shouted jumping up in excitement only to land gracefully on her backside in the mud. "Okay, I get your point. I'm coming. Just start the- oh the car's already started."

"Yeah just get in the car, buttface." Her brother scowled slinking back into his seat. "If I die out here, I am going to kill you."

"Don't get your panties in such a twist, look I got the image!" Cara said handing her brother the Nikon as she sat in the driver's seat, shifted the car into drive and merged back onto the highway. "Do you like them?"

"Sure, sure- but you do realize that that is a tornado. Right?" He motioned behind him as the torrent storm threatened to get closer. Seeing the look on his sister's face he rolled his eyes, "yes the image looks great, and I got the information. Now let's go, please."

Cara laughed, "you know for a storm chaser you're a bit of a whiney butt." She paused feeling a little sorry for teasing him but realized that he would do the same if he were in her shoes.

Sam rolled his eyes not giving his sister's comment recognition. "Do you have your housing set for next semester?"

"Yes-yes, I think. There was some mention about the managers shifting my housing situation around, but-" a loud clap of thunder sounded behind them urging Cara to drive faster, "it'll be good. I might have a foreign roommate."

"Where's she from?" Sam took a bite of a cold cheeseburger before slurping his soda.

"How good is your Japanese?" Cara smiled as she tossed him a language dictionary, "you'd better brush up!"

"Dude that's awesome!" He exclaimed setting his soda down. "Wait, why'd they pair her with you?"

"Beats me, she's some hopeful law student. Her name starts with an 'H,' I think." Cara began tapping the steering wheel, "can we stop one more time? Look the lighting is perfect, and we can get great images and data to analyze."

"No! I'm hungry and need food-" motioning to the cold fast food he snapped, "and this doesn't count. It's just pure desperation."

Cara laughed at her brother's protests, "I see you point, I mean look at that food it's disgusting!" Turning up the music she sighed, "you should get some rest we've got a while before we get to Boston not to mention Cambridge." She stopped talking noticing that Sam was already fast asleep. _Figures._ She thought to herself as she turned the music down a little more and listened to the crooning voice of Julien Dore.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka looked over her packing list to make sure that everything was in order. _Toothbrush, clothes, underwear, books, money, stationery, pink._ "What the hell? That is not my handwriting." Sighing she scratched that item on the list off. "Dad, please finish your food, we need to get to the airport."

A loud crash sounded from the other room causing Haruhi to jump, "Dad, what are you doing?" Rounding the corner she was caught by surprise as Ryoji Fujioka held a fly swatter high above her face. "Woah woah, calm down fly slayer. What's going on?"

Ryoji straightened in surprise before muttering, "mosquito."

"That's all?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Dad are you ready for this?"

Setting down the fly swatter Ryoji picked his daughter up in a big hug, "I'm going to miss you." Looking his daughter in the eyes, he wiped back a tear, "go get your bags. We need to hurry if we're not going to be late to the airport."

Haruhi looked at her father trying to see what he was planning. "Okay, I'll be down in just a minute." She looked over her shoulder skeptically as she exited the room.

Haruhi zipped her bags and pulled them down to the car with her father's help. "What had you in such a funk earlier?" Ryoji took her bags and placed them in the trunk before closing it and opening the door for his daughter. "You know I can open a door myself, right?" Haruhi asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I know. Just like your mother." Ryoji sighed as he got into the car. "Ready for America?"

Haruhi held up her passport and plane ticket. "Of course, this means I am one step closer to becoming a lawyer, and well my dreams," looking at her dad she smiled, "I'll come visit."

"And when you do your room will still be available, maybe with some minor corrections." He laughed thinking about how much he could improve it while she was gone. "You'll still recognize it, though." He added when he saw his daughter begin to scowl.

"It's not you, look!" She slammed her into her palm and pointed out the window, "it's the host club!"

Sure enough, they looked up to see Tamaki trying not to cry, while the rest of the club held up signs displaying: "Haruhi for Harvard," "Smartest Commoner," and "Don't Leave Us."

"Well, that's contradictory," Ryoji commented as he parked the car.

Stepping out of the car Haruhi was ready to unleash a torrent of questions that would put them in their place. Instead, she smiled, "I'm going to miss you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting and following this little story of mine. It means a lot! Every review and notification is like getting a bar of really good European chocolate, so thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. At all. The OC's are also petitioning for independence...**

* * *

Out of habit, Haruhi had taken her shoes off as she entered the dorm room and set the shoes to the side. Haruhi slipped a pair of house slippers onto her feet; and surveyed her new apartment from the comfort of her new kitchen. She trailed her fingers along the granite countertops she walked out of the kitchen and into her room to unpack her clothes.

Haruhi hung her dresses, which had been packed by her father, and turned to place her other clothes on hangers or in the dresser drawers. Zipping her suitcase closed she set it in the closet and shut the door. Sighing she flopped down on the bed and began eating a packet of sushi that she had bought at the university cafe, it wasn't as good as she was used to but it wasn't too bad. _Fancy tuna_ , laughing at that thought, she set the tuna down and tried to find something to keep her awake.

"Jet lag is awful." Dry swallowing some medicine Haruhi grabbed her purse and walked out shutting the door behind her.

As she walked down the hall, Haruhi noticed a girl dragging cases of what looked to be equipment while a boy followed her complaining that his body needed sustenance.

"Do you need some help?" Haruhi walked to the struggling pair and caught a gray bag just as it fell off the tower of boxes. "Here I got this, which apartment is yours?"

The girl looked up and grinned, "Thank you so much, yeah I would love the help. The apartment is uh-" the girl looked over to the hungry boy, "what number?"

"221B, like Sherlock Holmes." Sam winked at Haruhi. "My little sister did pack a lot of things so thanks, we'd love your help."

"221B. My name is Cara." Cara smiled and pointed behind her, "that weirdo is my brother Sam, and he's only two minutes older than me."

"Wait, you're both twins?" Haruhi asked as she shifted the box to her other arm while pulling her key out of the purse.

"Yep, not identical, though, we're fraternal." He stopped in front of the apartment door, "Cara do you have your key?"

"Oh I have it, I think I'm your roommate." Haruhi unlocked the door and held it open so they could take Cara's bags inside.

Once inside Cara began organizing her belongings with the help of Sam and Haruhi.

"What made you choose Harvard?" Cara asked as she set her MacBook on her desk, "I mean Japan has some great universities."

"They do, but Harvard felt right." Haruhi nodded, "plus I want to go into law, and Harvard has an excellent law school."

Sam nodded as though he was following the conversation, "yep, yep you're right. Law is really good." He muttered as he fiddled on his PC.

Cara rolled her eyes and pushed her suitcase under the bed. Taking a deep breath, she whacked Sam over the head. When he failed to budge, she shook her head and turned to Haruhi, "let's go get some food." Pointing to Sam, she continued, "he's gonna be on the computer for a while. For all I know he could be hacking into the Pentagon, it wouldn't be the first time."

Walking out of the apartment she turned to Haruhi, "you don't seem super weirded out by us."

Haruhi laughed, "believe it or not I've known some crazy people in my past. I used to be part of a host club."

Cara wrinkled her nose in confusion, as she checked the times for the bus. "Do you want Italian, seafood, we're gonna go with something classic-" she paused, "what's a host club?"

"You know we don't have to get into that." She paused as Cara gave her a what-the-heck you'd better tell me everything look.

"Okay, fine. A host club is where rich young men with too much time on their hands, entertain rich girls with too much time on their hands."

"Come again? Wait are you-"

Haruhi began waving her hands quickly. "No it wasn't like that at all, I was in debt. They uh, they thought I was a boy."

"I mean I wasn't going to judge," she sat down on a seat in the back of the bus and turned to look at Haruhi curiously, "so you were like a slave? Those guys sound well, at least you had friends."

* * *

"Wait, wait-" Cara wheezed, "there was a zoo club obsessed with you, and then the guys dressed up as girls?"

"Yeah, all of them except Mori." Haruhi laughed. "It wasn't a _Zoo_ club; it was called the Zuka club. They were weird."

"Kyoya dressed up as a girl?" Cara said taking the apartment keys out her pocket, "he just doesn't seem like the frilly type. It must have benefitted him."

"I suppose you're right." Haruhi smiled, "that is an intriguing notion in its way."

"From an attractive guy who had the hots for you." Cara wiggled her eyebrows and pushed the apartment door open. "Sam we're home, and we brought gifts of delicious goodness!"

Cara stopped abruptly causing Haruhi to bump into her. Throwing the keys on the hook Cara narrowed her eyes and surveyed the chaos that had unfolded. "Sam what the hell did you do?"

Haruhi stepped from behind Cara, eye twitching she pressed a palm to her forehead and walked up to a blond boy who was smiling with arms wide open.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were-" She shook her head. "Nevermind, I'm not sure I want to know." Laughing Haruhi pulled the young man into a hug. "I missed you."

Cara watched the scene with a small smirk. "So this is the famous host club."

"They're a host club?" Sam asked with a mouth full of pepperoni pizza. "Dude that's weird."

"I'll deal with you later." Cara pointed at her brother who began choking on his pizza as he saw the death glare his younger twin gave him.

Cara turned to the group of boys who stood around the dorm poking at various objects. She took her camera out of the hands of twins. "Please don't touch that. It's not your property. I assume you're Hikaru, and you look like Kaoru."

The twins blinked in surprise before grinning and putting their arms around her shoulders. "Haruhi, you taught this commoner how to tell us apart. That's cute."

Cara shrugged the twins arms off, "Haruhi didn't tell this commoner how to tell who is who. It's easy." The twins had somehow rewrapped their arms around her shoulders in the space of ten seconds. Cara rolled her eyes and stepped away. "Personal space guys. I do have a bubble."

Haruhi stepped away from Tamaki, "I thought you were _all_ taking a tour of Europe. What are you doing here?"


End file.
